


Twin Code

by gunsmvke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsmvke/pseuds/gunsmvke
Summary: James lets it slip that you're in love with Remus.





	Twin Code

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to name this, but it was a cute little idea that I wanted to get out of my head. Enjoy! :)

“Come on, Y/N/N, I said I was sorry! What do you want from me? D’you want me to beg? Get down on my knees and grovel, that it?” James pressed insistently, _the slimeball_, whining childishlyㅡ in the dramatic manner always did when he didn’t get his way ㅡfrom across the large wooden table; just as he had for the past fifteen minutes, and the past four days. The stoic expression taking residence on your features never wavered, narrowed eyes focused viciously on your twin brother.**  
**

You couldn’t believe him, that _slimy little snake_! 

You’d sooner give him a swift kick in the ass than forgiveness, not after what he did, and he knew it.

"Sirius, would you be a dear and tell my idiot brother that he knows _exactly _what I want from him, because he knows exactly what he did?" your voice was calm despite the daggers shooting from your irises and into your brother, earning a heavy sigh from the raven haired boy. 

James Fleamont Potter had broken your code, _the moronic berk_! 

From the beginning of time, you and your brother were inseparable. Your mother used to say that you were joined at the hip, like you were two halves of one soul. There couldn’t be one without the other because you each kept the other’s feet on the ground, prevented your minds from floating off into the clouds. You told each other everything, no matter what, and every secret was to be taken to the grave; those were the rules._ Well, one of the rules._ When you were younger, the both of you had formed a list of rulesㅡ the twin code ㅡthat became the guidelines of your relationship. Not once in your sixteen years of coexistence had they had never failed you, and James knew thatㅡ but he just couldn’t keep his big mouth shut! 

You watched as James' features contorted into a deflated grimace, his hazel eyes leisurely wandering over your shoulder before his expression softened, and the signature twinkle of mischief returned. 

Coming through the large threshold of the Great Hall was Remus, lopsided grin and all, and your heart leapt into your mouth. A thousand thoughts flooded to the forefront of your consciousness as if your bodily chemistry had sent out a blanket invitation, clouding your ability to think properly. 

You were suddenly aware of that familiar rise of panic that could thrive or diminish depending on what your next move was. It would only grow if you allowed the storm of thought to overwhelm you, swirling into a vortex of stupidity, eating its own tail. You knew it would vanish the moment you weren’t in his presence, and that the momentary relief would only be until you saw him again, but the urge was too great. 

So you shoved yourself from the table with a half-assed story about having coursework for Slughorn, and made a quick getaway. 

ㅡ

Remus gave the boys a slight smile as he sat down in your place, glancing at your retreating figure just as you disappeared into the crowd. 

"It's been four days, Prongs. When are the two of you going to make up so we can all get on with our lives?" he sassed inquisitively as he looked back to his friends, earning a snort from James as he ran his fingers through his unruly curls. “What have you done to make her so cross with you anyhow?”

Though it was no secret among them that Remus was smitten, he still wasn’t willing to admit how irritating it was to be avoided by the very focus of his affection; one of his best friends. 

None of the boys spoke for a moment, only met with the chatter of the Hall, and Peter’s smacking as he shoved generous amounts of pastry into his mouth; until, as if completely oblivious to James’ silent reluctance, Peter piped up. 

“Tell the whole quidditch team she’s in love with you.”

Remus choked on his drink, breaking out into a vicious bout of coughing as Sirius slapped Peter on the back of the head, grumbling about his inability to understand discretion. "Sorry, what?"

**Four days earlier. **

_You’d been gazing dreamily at Remus studying in his usual spot among the Reference Section through the dusty shelves of the library for longer than you’d like to admit. Admiring the way that the mousy tendrils of hair rested restlessly against his forehead, and the way his lips moved along with the words he read so faintly that you’d hardly notice unless you were looking for it. _

_Remus really was the only boy you’d ever allowed yourself to really admire. Not simply because of your feelings for him, but because he deserves every ounce of it. _

_No matter how tough things got, he always knew the difference between essential virtues to be upheld, no matter what was and wasn’t negotiable. There were men that talked a better game, that spoke with angelic charisma, but he walked his talk and in that there was more honor than in all of the vain popularity in the world. He underplayed his own pains and needs in order to provide for those he loved. Whatever he said he believed in, whatever virtues he professed, you could take it to the bank. _

_That was him, black and white, cut and dried. Being with him was like being anchored to a rock, never again feeling lost in the storms of life._

_You found that you had fallen for his soul rather than relying strictly on his appearance, though it was a benefit you often appreciated; his temperament was what lured you in, so different from the other Marauders. You craved his soothing voice of reason, and coveted his warmth. When he smiled, it was as if the whole world was in your hands, yours for the taking. When you exchanged looks, and laughed with one another, it seemed as if everything paused in its proper place; like you were exactly where you were supposed to be, and the universe was at peace. The feelings that you had for him had been developing for nearly two years, and they far surpassed admiration. You were falling hard, spiraling headfirst into the foreign lands of romance within yourself, and hitting your head on every love nest on the way there. _

_“Does Lupin know you’re so taken with ‘im, Y/N?” the inquiring voice of Caleb Buckhornㅡ one of the three Chasers on Gryffindor’s quidditch team ㅡpulled you from your daydreaming, and snapped you back into reality. _

_Frankly, you were scared to even ask, but turned to give him the most aloof expression you could manage. _

_“What are you on about?” _

_He shrugged, withdrawing his enthusiasm as your cheeks dusted a rosy shade of pink. "James told us you fancied Remus.” Caleb turned his green irises to the table briefly before returning to you. “I only asked if he knew."_

_Your blood ran cold. “Us?”_

_“The team.”_

As James finished his explanation, Remus rested his elbows on the table, rubbing his hands over his face in exasperated realization. 

"She nearly killed him when she got hold of ‘im!" Peter snorted, snickering at the annoyance on James’ face. 

"It was hot." Sirius grinned wolfishly, before yelping as James elbowed him in the side, complaining about the comment being gross. 

"So she's avoiding me because she thinks I know."

He couldn’t believe that you were in love with him. You, the one who had helped him through more restless nights than he could recount, making the seeming impossible seem tolerable with your kind eyes and kindred spirit. You were the sweetest melody he had ever heard, intoxicating him as your words wrapped around him and lulled him into a vulnerable peace. 

That was supposed attraction, but his feelings were so deep, as if they were the beginning of a song that would play on and on, something that soothed his tortured soul. You, quite simply, were the kindest and most reliable person Remus had ever met; and he didn’t want you to think that reliable meant that he didn't love you with a fiery passion, because he did; for someone like him, reliable was everything. 

As if he had heard Remus’ every racing thought, a devious grin painted over James’ lips, and he sat up straight. 

"Think it's prime time you told her how you feel, Moons? Maybe you can convince her to forgive my gift of gab."

ㅡ

You sat at a table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, leisurely sipping on a steaming mug of butterbeer as you read over the passage in your textbook that covered the Pepperup Potion, only acutely aware of the Marauders taking residence at the table distantly diagonal to your own. 

_The Pepperup Potion is an elixirㅡ composed of bicorn horn, mandrake root, english thyme, salamander blood, and fire seeds ㅡthat warms the body, and cures the common cold. If composed properly, it will turn a vibrant shade of orange, and steam will spout from the consumer's ears for several hours after it is imbibed. Linfred of Stinchcombe developed the rudimentary treatment for the common cold that would later serve as the basis for the Pepperup Potion. Centuries later, roughly between the mid-eighteenth and nineteenth century, Glover Hipworth built on Linfred’s work, consequently perfecting the- _

“Can I join you?” Remus interrupted your studying with a nervous smile, which you desperately tried to ignore as you grew tense in your seat. You didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. 

“Suppose so.”

He settled into the seat across from you as you pretended to immerse yourself in your book, all too aware of his thieving eyes cautiously studying you, trying to read you as he ran his clammy palms on his trousers. For a moment there was silence between the two of you, yet the room around you was alive with jovial chatter and movement. Waitstaff bustled absentmindedly from table to table, taking orders and carrying trays of the drinks that Rosmerta aptly crafted behind the bar. Students dressed in their house robes filled the tables, some groups more diverse than others, but all aglow with cacophonous laughter and conversation. 

Unable to focus under Remus’ lingering gaze, you read the same line of text five times before you began to grow a bit uneasy. Your nerves were quickly beginning to fray after these past few days of worrying, and isolating yourself from your blabbering brother. Within your building anxiety you’d encouraged the construction of elaborate rationalizations of why everything would be alright, but there was still that nasty little voice at the back of your consciousness that spoke of nothing but the inevitable doom ahead of you. 

“Can we talk, Y/N?” 

You closed your book swiftly, a single finger preventing the weight of the ample pages from slamming together and making an unnecessarily abrupt noise. “Full of questions today, aren’t you, Moony?” you inquired in mild agitation, crossing your arms over your chest. 

In response, Remus gave you a lopsided grin that made your stomach flip, letting out a short, nervous little chuckle as he dropped his gaze to the table. “Go on then.” you insisted with a nod, regaining his anxious gaze. “You’ve got my attention.”

“Well, James saidㅡ”

You let out an indignant scoff, irises set ablaze as you snatched your Potions book off of the table, standing from your seat purposefully. "If that cockroach sent you over here to persuade me, you tell him to go boil his head! I'm not playing his littleㅡ" you were cut short as Remus huffed impatiently, slapping his hands down on the table with a rancorous expression as he rose to his feet. 

"I'm in love with you, and if you would stop being so insufferably stubborn and _listen_ I could properly tell you!" he insisted, ceasing all possibility of thinking clearly as your blood ran cold, staring at each other with mirroring expressions of shock. 

Remus had never been good at talking like James or Sirius, who always seemed to have the unnecessary amounts of confidence. Whenever he tried to express the emotions whirling within his soul, his throat would tighten and block him from saying anything. Tongue tied and hopelessly alone with his thoughts, even among the little family his friends had become; but this feeling, it was so overwhelming, so foreign that he couldn’t help but speak. 

You had always been there for him, through every challenge and complication he’d presented and faced. You stood by his side unconditionally, and supported him, stood up for him, believed in him. He had been lost within himself for years, and he’d never realized the blossoming emotions he felt towards you, he never wanted to confront it. He could tell you anything, without any trouble or hesitation, because he knew you would always understand; even when you couldn’t possibly understand. But most importantly you made him laugh. You made him forget his reality, while keeping him warmth and grounded within it. Remus loved you more than the best friend that you had been to him, and now he had the hope that you felt the same. 

“That’s not funny, Remus.” you breathed, frozen in your spot as he took a tentative step towards you, giving you that sweet, puppy dog smile that melted you into a puddle every time.

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

His playful tone made soothed every nerve that had previously nauseated you, calmed the storm of thoughts that had haunted you for days, and warmed the ice in your veins. 

Your smile was like a breath of fresh air, an action of blossoming happiness, much like spring flowers, that he couldn’t recall ever seeing before. He could see how it came from deep within, lighting your eyes and spreading into every inch of his body. It had always proved that one smiles with more than their mouth, but their soul. 

"So, if I were to kiss you right now?" you took a step towards him, bringing the both of you close enough that your noses brushed, earning a shaky sigh from Remus as his shoulders sagged slightly. 

"Please do."

You could hear it in his voice, that pleasant calm that your confirmation had brought him, you could practically see it in his cavity inducing gaze. 

It was beautiful. _He _was beautiful. This moment was… **perfect**. 

The world around you was forgotten as he pressed his lips to yours, nearly knocking the wind from your lungs in the process. You hardly allowed him a moment to react before you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, having to stand on the tips of your toes to even attempt to match his lanky figure. It was a long time coming, mingled with the fleeting taste of butterbeer in the intermingling of your billowing breaths. 

And as abruptly as it started, it was brought to an end as Sirius whistled obnoxiously, a wolfish grin smearing across his face. 

"Does this mean our dear Prongs is forgiven, darling Y/N/N?"

ㅡ


End file.
